


Pale as the Moon

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is going to be long, more people are going to be added, oswald/sofia falcone plot, selina is a singer in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Selina Kyle, a singer for crime lord Oswald Cobblepot meets Bruce Wayne and between the mess going on between her boss and Sofia Falcone they form a odd relationship.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

His name was Bruce Wane, as a mix between two different men. His parents were murdered in an alley one fateful night yet he went on with his life. He buried himself in books and research. Not caring nor missing other people. People he called his friends were now a distant memory, slowly fading as the restless nights and boring days went on. He was forced to go to school but it did not end amusingly. It did however end with a bloody watch on his hand, his fathers to be precise. He was born into wealth and power but hid under the darkness of his turtlenecks and the paleness of the moon. 

Her name was Selina Kyle, give her a job and enough money and she’ll do it with ease. Slipping into the building to retrieve what you wish as if she was never there. After all her name meant moon and anyone would be damned if they tried to tell her otherwise. She wore black because it was easy, because she was able to cloth herself from the world at night. Or perhaps she was like the moon too much in a way that she needed the black to help her be like the sky. She was born into orphanages and police stations. Instead she grew up on the run and singing for gratification, or money.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
“Cat! How are you?” Her boss, Oswald aka ‘The Penguin’ as everyone called him asked. 

“The usual.” She replied blankly. 

“Well I have a job for you this week, don’t forget.” He said in a hushed tone despite the emptiness in the room. 

Selina simply nodded. She worked for Oswald purely out of survival, he took an interest in her once she proved herself useful. He especially took interest in her nickname that people gave her after a while. Once they saw her one second and she disappeared the next, reminding them like a cat. She never talked, not voluntary that is. She kept quiet, slipping through the city every night, up and down streets. Letting the corruption fill her lungs like a disease, slowly breathing out as smoke whispered through the wind. It was in her blood, like a wolf never wanting to leave it's pact. 

Tonight she was not able to slip away after one song. Once Oswald explained he was moving to a different, higher place then the former Fish Mooney’s club. She didn't care much where she sang, people normally didn't pay attention to her as she normally sang low background music. But tonight was different, tonight for the grand opening of ‘The IceBerg Lounge’ and she was expected to dress and sing her best. 

“Whatever you say Ozzie.” Selina replied, slipping out of the old club and going back to her ‘apartment’. 

Not bothering to catch his last words, most likely something along the lines of ‘Don’t be late!’. He wasn't always a perfectionist but this night seemed to be important to Oswald so she tried to sound excited. Not that it mattered much, he couldn't fire her, he needed her too much. Almost with the same desperation for survival that she needed him. 

On her way home she snuck two wallets from people and some old lady’s watch. Like usual they seemed completely dumbfounded on where their belongings had gone. Even though it was Gotham city the last thing someone expected was their things to be stolen by a 15 year old girl. Selina tentatively walked up to the abandoned building, making sure no cops were around before climbing the fire escape and going into her room. She had enough money to rent an apartment but she didn't dare put herself that much out there. After all Gordon could come find her and lock her up for a number of things she has repaid him with favors. Never trust a cop she told herself day in and day out of dealing with him. He was different from the rest but she wasn't in the mood for taking chances.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Corresponding with the time the petty criminal walked into her apartment, a billionaire walked into his study. Which in all seriousness was his apartment in a way. He spent most of his days there, eating, reading and sometimes even sleeping. That is when he wasn't out at night dealing with Gotham’s most wanted. Like clockwork, Alfred walked in sharply at 8 am. With a plate of food in one hand and tea in the other, he placed it down before nodding and walking away. Bruce picked up the book he was currently reading as he ate and woke himself up more. His normal schedule consisted of bickering and sparring with his butler, eating and then being washed away into the night. Although this selective night he would have to put on a suit and not a ‘costume’ as his butler would call it. This night was Oswald Cobblepot’s grand opening, to which Bruce Wayne was generously invited to. Usually he would politely decline the offer, but this night he decided he should get out more. Well that and Alfred telling him people will start to think he’s dead. Which to no surprise Bruce did not find funny.

“I don’t see the importance of my arrival, a lot of people are going to be there. There’s a chance no one will even notice me.” Bruce tried. He knew it was a bust but it did not hurt to try. Alfred would make him go one way or another, whether it be goating or guilt tripping him. 

As the hours slowly went by Bruce soon came to notice he would have to be getting ready soon enough. It was antagonizing to be obligated to go to these absurd parties in his opinion. Despite Alfred being perfectly reasonable that he could not remember the last time he left the house at a reasonable time. Still Bruce persisted that he would go to the next one, or a Wayne Enterprise ball in exchange for one night of fighting on the streets. 

Although when it came to who was more stubborn Alfred always seemed to win, so there they were walking to the lounge. It wasn't to his surprise at the decorations. the whole room was lightly decorated although the centerpiece had everyone open in amazement, or fear it was hard to distinguish. In front and center of the club there was a frozen Edward Nygma, in a green suit topped with a bowler hat. His mouth was gaping open, like a giant hole in his face and his hands were stretched out as if he was begging for someone to stop and help him. Bruce almost felt bad for the frozen man. At the same time he spotted the owner, shaking people's hands and giving each a cheeky smile. It wasn't long until Bruce felt a gnawing at his stomach, most would chalk it up to hunger but really he was ready to leave this place. He gave a pleading look to Alfred who pretended not to notice and kept his eyes straight ahead. 

Eventually Bruce gave up and started to walk around, lightly shaking people's hands and hoping he could try to ignore the girls whose eyes were burning a hole on the back of his head. He shook them off when they asked if was in the mood to talk. His face was already becoming scratchy at the fake smile plastered over it, the last thing he wanted was to make fake small talk and pretend to be someone he was not. Once he shot a glance at Alfred he seemed to be glad that Bruce had been mingling with people, perhaps he’d be able to leave early if he kept that fake smile just a while longer. 

Just as another girl was walking up to him, no doubt trying to see if they could get lucky Oswald was already on the microphone as his vibrant voice boomed through the room. “Ladies! Gentlemen, others! Thank you so much for coming to the grand opening of the IceBerg Lounge! and now for the entertainment. I give you our best singer!” Once his voice deflated a loud crowd of clapping began. Bruce could not bring himself to care about the girl walking upon the stage, instead he simply walked over to Alfred ready to ask if they could leave. Once he heard a soft beat startup he lazily looked up and immediately stopped mid-walk. In fact he was pretty sure he stopped breathing as he felt his lips part in awe as he noticed a girl standing on the stage. She was beautiful to say the least, singing a song he did not know and did not quite care about. His eyes were too focused on her features. She was wearing a dark red dress, cut and re-tied at the ends. Letting loose fabric hang over her mid-thighs. Her heels gave a couple generous inches, not that the platform had already given her a height advantage. Bruce’s eyes slowly went up until he reached her face. Her dark green eyes were like emeralds, shining out compared to her light lipstick.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once Selina stepped onto the stage she felt calm, the present stage fright slowly began to fade as she gently closed her eyes and left the music to take over her. She let the lyrics spill out of her mouth like a different language that she had still mastered perfectly.

_Five to six, a lie, a kiss. The secrets that were stirred we'd never say. Skipped to eight, we called it fate. To live to let us die another day._

She was used to the eyes on her. Ever so often people would be in a daze as she sang, giving her their full attention and hoping she would notice. So it came to no surprise she did not feel pressured at the extra pairs of eyes. It also did not faze her at the billionaire staring so intently at her. As long as the music was playing and she was singing and swaying slightly, letting it completely control her she did not care at all. 

_At nine, I saw the signs. Reflected in the barrel of a gun. Ten, we're here again. Those who loved me burned up in the sun_

She took the microphone off of the stand and walked to the side. Rocking her body along with the rhythm as her voice grew louder. 

_At twenty-five, and still alive. Much longer than expected for a man. At twenty-five, all hope has died. And the glass of my intentions turns to sand._

There usually were soft murmurs, people proceeding to have private conversations amongst themselves. This time the only voice throughout the whole club was her’s, as it started to get horse at the end. In corresponding with the music. 

_And shatters in my…. hand._

By the end of the song she had the mic back on the stand, the music came to a slow pace. Informing her she had only one line left. as she looked up she locked eyes with a boy. As long as she worked for Oswald, no one had looked at her that way. Like she was a star up close, slowly shining under the dim lights. As in almost feeling challenged she kept eye contact with him the full time as she finished her last line of the night. 

_Shatters in my hand._

Once the last note deflated into the air she took a step back and looked around the room. Her coffee colored, curly hair suddenly felt out of place, no she felt out of place. Interrupting all her doubts and overthinking was a shrill of applauding. Normally when she finished a song there was always somewhat half-hearted clapping before they went back to talking and gossiping. This time was completely different; everything seemed different in a way. For starters she felt odd not wearing black, and at how the same boy had kept his eyes on hers was now smiling slightly and clapping along with the rest of guests. Noticing she had lingered too long on the stage she went back to her dressing room. Not too sure why but Selina was also not ready to face people, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - 25, The Pretty Reckless


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce kept frozen in his place long after the mysterious girl was gone. It was not until Oswald was back on the mic he finally shook his head and went back to accompany Alfred. This time he made no comment about leaving, this time he wanted to stay as long as possible. He wanted to see her, whoever she was he wanted to know. 

“Oswald, I have a question.” Bruce asked, walking up to him after spotting the shorter man from afar. 

“Ah Bruce Wayne. It’s a pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you?” He replied, shaking his hand the same way he had before to other guests. 

“The.. singer? Who is she?” Bruce stuttered.

“Oh you mean Selina? Cat is what I prefer to call her, I will warn you to be careful with her, she’s-...” He tried to finish his sentence but could not come to find the right words to describe her. “It does not matter what she is, she’s too much for you is all i’ll say.” Oswald finished. 

The words ran through Bruce’s head, too much for you. The way he talked, the way he rolled his words, as he stopped mid-sentence as if he knew what he wanted to say but did not want to say it. Just the thought of it made him shiver, The more he learned the more he wanted to know. Almost like clockwork a different, more gruff voice interrupted his train of thought. 

“I overheard you wanted to know about Selina?” Jim Gordon said, walking up to Bruce.

Bruce’s face flushed automatically as he approached him. The question startled him and he made no comment on how Gordon was never at these events to begin with. In the same nervous voice he used with Oswald he continued to ask a similar question, “Do you.. Know her?”

“A little. I used to bust her a lot for stealing. Although she helped me with a case, I got the charges off her dropped. I heard she’s working for Penguin now, not that I could go after her if I tried. She's much too… guarded.” Jim spoke in a haze, almost in the same as Oswald’s. Like he was trying to remember the events and put them in order as he continued to speak. 

“Stealing?” Bruce asked as his brows knotted is usion. 

“Eh nothin’ bad just clothing, jewelry stores whatever she could. She’s good, it’s probably why she’s working for Oswald..” Jim said a lot more confident than before. Like that part has stuck in his mind in contrast from the others. 

“Oh, I see.” Bruce said as his shoulders straightened and he nodded as a gesture of goodbye. 

By the time he walked back to Alfred the girl, Selina as everyone was calling her walked out in much different clothes then before. Right then Bruce was convinced she looked stunning in almost everything and anything she could possibly wear. Selina had ditched her dress for ripped black jeans and a button up black silk long sleeve shirt, the first 3 or so buttons undone and revealing a generous part of her neck. Gold necklaces hung from it, dangling onto her chest as she walked around. greeting people had Oswald had before. 

“Master Bruce are you alright?” Alfred asked, looking uncannily at Bruce. 

“Yes.. Fine” He replied, not bothering to take his eyes off of Selina.

He noticed the way she walked, the rhythm in her movement. As if her combat boots slowly swayed in and out in figure of eights. Like she was slipping in and around the monstrous crowd. Throughout it all he finally had noticed her eyes caught him, locking once more like before. This time she did not bother to look away, instead she did quite the opposite.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Selina walked up out of pure instinct, like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. Instead of speaking to him she simply walked close, too close. As she took a glass of champagne and lightly brushed his shoulder she felt her heart race up at the little spark of contact. He was cute, most definitely someone she should stay away from but giving his money and her lack of. It was not like she liked him in any way, but she thought fondly of him to put it less romantic. The way he seemed completely astonished at the way she looked. Selina shuddered at the thought, the way he noticed her. Almost as if even in black clothes all her secrets were slowly filling the already stuffy room. Instead of thinking about it further she simply walked away and got lost in the party, not bothering to look in Bruce’s direction again.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Do you know her?” Alfred asked, glancing at Bruce as the small figure of a girl passed him rather closely. 

“Uh n-no. No I do not.” He claimed, not bothering to look back at Alfred. Hoping he could not tell how bright his cheeks were becoming again. 

Alfred simply shook it off. The more he did not know seemed to sometimes be the better. They stayed longer than normally Bruce would have ever asked or wanted to. Alfred kept watching his eyes dart to everyone over the club, trying to find a certain person but not being able to. Instead of asking he simply followed his gaze when he finally set his hard blue eyes on her. The same girl that bumped into him, a bump that was no accident. So he definitely did know her, in a way. Although if he asked he’d get the same blank response from Bruce so he decided to play it cool for a while. They finally left once it got too late. Almost reading Bruce’s mind that he still wanted to stay much longer, perhaps wait for the mysterious girl. Alfred simply grabbed his arm lightly and guided Bruce away from the club. They rode in silence until they got to the house where they said their goodnights and drifted slowly off into sleep. That night as a chance for the better, Bruce slowly let sleep wash over him like the slow tides in an ocean. Only hearing the faint sounds of the music from the club where Selina had sang. Sounds that in a way reminded him of a siren’s voice.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a great night, better than most which automatically put Oswald in a good mood. Selina was even able to snag an extra tip for singing so well, his opinion not hers. Selina was not the boasting type, more sarcastic than ever in many other people’s perspectives. In hers although, she was simply tired of people treating her like she’s nothing. Although with Oswald he did not treat her like a partner, nor did he treat her like she was nothing so she stayed with him. Almost a mutual business friends type ordeal, which in her eyes was a win win. 

“Catch ya’ later Ozzie!” She called, walking out of the club and into the cold night. 

The keen, sharp air brought her curls into a whirlwind. Shaping and twisting them every which way as she burrowed herself into her thick leather jacket, walking along the streets. It was not normally this windy during this hour of the night but, this is Gotham and at some point things slowly stop surprising Selina. Walking through she heard the usual sounds lurking in the night on the streets. Gangs hassling one another, police sirens no doubt trying to catch crooks and other people out-doing the law. It was not long until she reached her place, more run down than ever and yet it was still her’s. As she entered in, restlessly placing the jacket on a beat up sofa. Not bothering to check if it made the throw or not. Selina took off her shoes and collapsed into the warm bed. Although the same pair of eyes still flashed in her mind once she closed her own, it was not as haunting as it was back at the club. Then again the billionaire still haunted her, the way he gazed at her was different to say the least. After what felt like ages Selina let herself drift into sleep, not bothering to wake up until the afternoon sun arose from her crappily boarded up windows. 

Tonight night she would most definitely get little to no sleep. The job which her boss had assigned her was being held at a boating doc, set for around midnight. However until then she could do whatever she wanted. Which in her mind meant she was able to jump across buildings and climb bridges to her rapture.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce woke up in a much different way. Instead of the faint smell of Alfred preparing breakfast he woke up much earlier. Getting out of bed and putting on his usual attire as he headed out of the window, in search of something that he would need to steal instead of simply asking. It was not Bruce's forte to steal things but on the other hand, he was not terrible at it. In this case it required breaking into the GCPD which was easier said than done. His plan was almost busted once he thought he heard the humming of an early cop, instead he was greeted with nothing more than paranoia. 

Bruce walked back into the Manor, there was no need for quiet tiptoes he knew Alfred was already awake at the time. He also knew he would be ever so questioned on what in the world he was doing up so early and walking into the home, instead of out. Just as he suspected Alfred demanded an explanation which Bruce gave smoothly. 

“Detective Gordon said that Selina was a thief before-” He started before noticed Alfred’s eyebrows shot up as he interrupted Bruce. 

“Oh you mean the tiny singer who bumped into you? The one you claim you don't know yet you-? What in the bloody hell even is that?” Alfred asked all at the same time. Pointing to the rectangular file Bruce had been holding since he walked in.

“As I was saying she was a thief, which means she has a criminal record, so I found it. I just want to learn more about her that’s all.” Bruce replied, more quickly as Afred shot him an exceptionally disapproving look. 

Alfred simply shook his head and sighed heavily. At this point nothing Bruce did surprised him, he was growing up and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Even if tracking down a thief meant growing up. So over the course of the evening he caught Bruce reading her file with more concentration than necessary. 

Selina Kyle’s file. Mainly charges for theft, breaking and entering accompanied with a few other minor charges. Nothing too big, deceased mom and unknown father. She appeared to be good at escape places, whether it be going upstate or juvy. She was a little less then a year older than Bruce and as far as everyone knows her current occupation was with Penguin. Her mugshot was definitely from a while ago. She wore full blown leather, gloves and everything, going along with an exhausted face. Her hair was much shorter then now as it reached her chin and was as messy as he remembered in the club. Apparently she lived on the streets and is more than good when it comes to tripping alarm systems or slipping past guards. Bruce quickly gathered she was a survivor, doing what she needed at the cost of her life. Perhaps that’s what he had noticed when he looked at her, a different peer could be noticed in her eyes. Not soft like most girls, her eyes were cold, dark in a way Bruce had never seen before, not on a girl anyway. In a way she reminded Bruce of a blue rose, mysterious and most definitely unique. 

“Still reading about that bloody girl are we?” Inquired Alfred, walking in uninvited and unnoticed like normal. 

“Selina Kyle, pretty thief. She’s good but as of now she hasn’t been active much. Probably has something to do with singing for Oswald. He’s covering for her.” Bruce announced. 

“Well if you take my opinion I don’t care much for criminals. You know how you arrest them.” Alfred pointed out. 

Bruce easily felt the jab Alfred stated, once again giving him a stern and restless look he focused his attention back on her file. Perhaps she stopped her bad ways, and was simply working for Oswald as strictly singing. No. He may not have known her that long but he knew Oswald, anyone who was working for him was working illegally no matter who they were. Before he could question why the idea of helping her popped into his head, offer her money and a place to stay if she needed it. There was a chance she would be sweet about it, maybe she’d agree. Only in his head of course, it made sense to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Selina was running on the rooftop she heard a middle aged man run after her. Although given Selina’s youth she was easily able to outrun him, that and jumping a few buildings with ease. After he was out of sight she opened the rather heavy duffel bag and shifted her hands through the money. It was one of her personal best snags, surprisingly easy in her opinion. She may not have had the best house in the best neighborhood but Selina would not have wanted it any other way. She felt bad for people who chose to be in the safety of their homes all day, never getting blood on their hands or dirt. In this instance she left with only a ripped jacket, which she could get patched up easily with the amount of friends she knew. Normally she would want it fixed soon but she did not need her jacket tonight. Tonight she would wear her normal gear when she decides to steal things. 

It was around 4:37 which meant she could eat and hang out around her place until it was time to leave. To her Oswald’s work was rather simple, tonight especially. She simply had to grab a certain crate on a boat coming in, a boat that Barbara Kean had ordered. Which in this case did not mean too much to her who it was. She had the crate number and her clothes, now all she needed was a burger before she passed out from starvation. 

“Keep the change.” Selina relied as she took a bite from her much deserved treat. 

Walking home she gripped the duffel bag tightly to her, making sure nothing fell out before people started to wonder what was in it. Upon meeting her destination she threw the burger wrapper on the ground and let the wind take it away as she climbed into her room. Selina set the bag of cash on her bed and decided it wouldn't hurt to try and count some of it now.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce started getting on his trench coat around the same time Alfred walked into the kitchen and stopped dead. 

“We’re going out again master Bruce?” He asked, not particularly surprised. 

“You know you don’t have to come.” Bruce replied sternly as he began to put on his ski mask 

“Yes, well I'd rather be there to save you before you get yourself bloody killed” Alfred said as he began to get his coat and gloves on. 

They drove in silence like usual, finally Alfred stopped between two buildings where Bruce often patrolled the streets of Gotham. Nothing normally happened, some robberies that he could easily stop but it beat sparring with his butler so Bruce took what he was able to get. This night although as he was standing broodingly on top of a ledge, spotting a boat coming in, the same time he noticed a black figure. A lot like his but much shorter stalk up to the same boat. It appeared to be a girl through his binoculars, her body practically blended in with the night. Once he noticed what she appeared to be attempting he radioed Alfred right away. 

“Alfred there’s a thief, it looks like she’s trying to steal from the boating doc Barbara Kean has sent in.” He stated, still following the mysterious criminal with his eyes.

“Ah well, I suppose if she is trying to steal from miss Kean then miss Kean’s men should take care of her.” Alfred nagged, almost as if he did not want him to go into a suicide mission once again; then again Alfred really did not. 

“They’ll kill her! I have to try and stop her, she’s going into a trap.” Bruce explained, jumping off the building and landing swiftly on his feet as usual. 

“Master Bruce I will not have you risk your life over a blood thief! The suit Lucius Fox made you is bulletproof but the mask I made certainly is not.” Alfred lectured, ready to get out of the car and drag Bruce back. 

“Then I’ll make sure not to get shot in the face.” Bruce harshly whispered. Making sure if anyone was around they still wouldn't hear him. 

Like usual Alfred simply huffed as a response and settled back into his seat as Bruce set out to get into the boat. He took the same way the thief had before, he could only faintly see her skinny figure walk around, as if she was searching for something. Bruce decided right there he would not let her leave without arresting her, that is of course after getting her out alive and not shot by one of Barbara’s men.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Selina made her way into the certain truck she knew the crate would be in. She just hoped her plan would go as she had it in her mind. Before she got on she noticed a weird figure on one of the high rooftops on Gotham, at first she brushed it off as being paranoid but once she felt a pair of eyes on her she knew it was the same person. Whoever it was clearly was a sort of cop, what cop would stand into tall buildings and watch over Gotham like a hawk? Selina didn't know nor care to know. Right now her job was to get the object and run like hell, and that was exactly what she planned on doing. Well that and lead whoever was tailing her into a trap they most likely would not leave alive, if she was lucky. 

“Who the hell is that?” A man’s voice snapped nearly inches away from where Selina had wiped out her knife and was starting to open the selected crate.   
Once she heard the voice she stopped dead and looked out of the small cracks in the truck. noticing the men were talking to a different figure she nearly leaped with joy. Quickly getting back to work as she pried the top off and grabbed the weird knife out of the box and ran as soon as she heard gunshots go off. Another successful heist, Oswald would be more than happy she was able to get what he had asked for. Although the thought of the dark individual nagged something in her brain. Why were they there? It could not have been one of Barbara’s men so who was it? Once she hit the streets the thought was long gone, if Barbara’s goons did their job good enough whoever it was would be a deadman by now.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce barely got out of the whole ordeal alive. Once he did he ran for the hills and back into the safety of his car. Panting as Alfred demanded an explanation on why he heard gunshots go off and how he was still alive. 

“She must have known I was there, she trapped me with them hoping they’d kill me so I wouldn’t go after her.” Bruce replied, grabbed a bottle of water they stored in the car just in case as his butler sped off into the night. 

“Can’t say i’m not impressed. She knew you were following her all along, perhaps you’re not as ready as we thought Master B.” Alfred said sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at the boy before fixing them back into the road. 

Bruce simply ignored the complaint and continued to gulp down his water as he tried to get the name out of his head. The way she moved, how her body looked in the tight leather reminded him of a certain singer, a singer who’s boss happened to be the rival of Barbara Kean. It could not be Selina could it? It would make sense looking back on her criminal record he had almost memorized before. Working with Oswald fit to, he let her sing on top of working for him illegally. She was definitely a good thief; he could give her that, no one yet noticed him following them or ending up behind them before Bruce was already given the upper hand and dropped them easily into their knees. Despite how good she was, Selina was still a thief, but maybe a part of his mind did not mention it to Alfred simply because he couldn’t confirm it. Definitely not because he didn't want to be forced to arrest her if Alfred was to find out. In the end Bruce gave her the benefit of the doubt and remained silent on the thought as they walked into the manor. 

Once the sound of bullet’s firing into the night left her ears she walked with more ease than before. It was still early in her opinion, she could easily drop off the loot and head out once again. It was her pleasure to do such things, running into the night with no real objective. Letting the wind rusle her hair and take her away at it’s satisfaction. To Selina it was almost a stress reliever, much better than lavender and getting a good night's sleep. No, for this street kid being at the verge of near death rendered her calm under the starry night. Which to most teenagers would seem downright odd and insane, but to her; and much like Bruce, although at the time Selina did not know what he was like, it was quite amazing. 

“Got your weird knife, see ya tomorrow night.” Selina said on the phone, hanging up as she walked out of her place and into the night. 

Immediately after she reached the ledge of a tall building she leapt from one to another. Not bothering to hide, no one could see her in the suit she would wear. Most nights she would wear a jacket but tonight it still lay on the sofa as it had before. Not tonight, tonight she was not Selina Kyle. Tonight she was much more, she was a thief, a flyer, a shadow. Not wanting it any other way, staying out until the sun only nudged at the sky, awaiting for a further invitation to rise. Only then would she stop being the thief in the night, only then would she return to her rundown hideaway and get some sleep for a change. Changing into more comfortable clothes and not bothering to check the almost dead phone as she plopped down onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce awoke to the sound of crumbling papers and the faint smell of ink as he realized he was in his study, not his room. Hastily straightening out the crumbled pages of an old newspaper he furthermore got up and walked into the kitchen. Where Alfred’s tall figure, as usual, could be spotted over the stove as a white towel hung over his shoulder. 

“Morning.” Bruce said, rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to the brightness of the room. 

“Ah finally awake I see.” Alfred said as he placed his usual gourmet food in front of the billionaire. 

Bruce did not bother to look at the clock, not out of spite but simply because he did not care. All he cared about was the food place in front of him as he began to eat and rack his brain for upcoming events. 

“Oswald’s club is open tonight, I would like to go.” Bruce explained, not bothering to go into detail as to why.

“As you wish master B.” Alfred replied, sipping his tea. 

Bruce once again ignored Alfred’s curious glare and finished his breakfast before getting into the shower. He let the warm water wash over longer than usual, finding peace in the soft pitter patter of it as he stepped out and put on ‘around the house’ attire. In this case a turtleneck and dark brown slacks. Upon entering the study and sitting down, he discarded the police files at first. Repeatedly telling himself he would not find anything new he had not before. Once again Bruce ignored the voice in his head like so many times before and opened the file. He scanned the information over once again, looking for new clues and to his better judgement finding none. 

“Master Bruce if you don’t stop looking over that poor girl's file I will have no choice but to hide it from you.” Alfred pleaded, in a more sarcastic way then pitiful. 

“I’m just trying to find new clues Alfred, perhaps I can find things that tie her to Oswald.” Bruce deadpanned, not taking his eyes off of the file.

“In my opinion you should just bloody talk to her instead of acting like a craze stalker.” Alfred muttered just loud enough for Bruce to hear as he exited the room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time Selina woke up she had an hour to get ready before she had to go sing a short song and then escape like normal. It was easy, leaving empty smiles and dresses at the door once she left. Although something tugged at her heart, would Bruce Wayne be there again? Most definitely not. He barely leaves his house, she’s never even seen him on the streets for god’s sake. There was something still there, something as small as a shred of hope he would be. Though it washed away as she washed her face in the rusty sink. 

“Selina! Good to see you, do you have what I asked?” Oswald inquired as she made her way into the club.

“Here.” Selina replied tightly as she handed him the knife and walked backstage to get dressed. 

By the time people were starting to arrive she had just finished putting on her dress. It was longer on one leg than the other, as half the fabric was cut and sewed neatly into an upside down ‘V’ shape resting on her mid-thigh. The other strand rested on her knee, giving her more coverage than usual. As she strapped on her gold and shimmy thick heels and made her way out to the room she immediately noticed the same boy as before. 

For some reason she felt her stomach turn as she looked away hastily, not wanting him to catch her staring. Instead she dragged herself in the high heels she immediately regretted wearing, Selina deciding to get water before she had to sing. Oswald was once again shaking newcomers' hands as he flashed a signal to her, showing it was almost time. Normally he would introduce her before but tonight was not opening tonight as before. Tonight she would have to sing a more slow song which in her preferences was annoying but it was picked by her so she could not complain. Selina slowly descended onto the stage around the same time the band had, ignoring the people who began to look in her direction.. 

Once the music started up all eyes were on her once again, including the famous teenager. 

_Your laugh, echoes down the hallway. Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness. It's bliss.._

This time she let the words draw out along with the music. It was the second verse because the first one did not have the same momentum. 

_It's so simple but we can't stay. Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed?_

By the last word she looked directly at Bruce, she noticed his cheeks turn an odd shade of pink as she smiled before starting the chorus up.

_All we do is drive. All we do is think about the feelings that we hide. All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign. Sick and full of pride. All we do is drive._

The other boy singer joined her in like the normal audio. They were not a band per say but they sang together often. It was nice, sounding more like the actual singer then usual. Right before it ended she closed her eyes and once again let the tension slowly fade from her shoulders and let the music take control.

_And California never felt like home to me. And California never felt like home. And California never felt like home to me. Until I had you on the open road.._

The music deflated once again and clapping took its place as soon as she let her head bow down and her eyes fell onto her shoes. It was like the night before, not half hearted in the least. This time it felt like a clap of thunder, booming throughout the entire club just for her. Before the clapping stopped she looked up and smiled sweetly; fakely as a better way to put it, before walking off and making her way back to the bar, once again for another water.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce’s hands were tingling from the clapping he had shown towards Selina. It was true she did deserve it, her voice was amazing as usual. This time he thought he’d have the courage to actually walk up and talk to her but it quickly deflated once he saw her. In her black dress, heels it all was too much for him and he decided it would be easier to keep quiet and carelessly gaze in her direction every now and then. 

“Will you finally talk to her?” Asked Alfred as he motioned in the singer's direction. 

“Not tonight.” Bruce said after a long pause he took to stare at her again. Alfred rolled his eyes but quickly saw an opportunity and left Bruce’s side to talk to someone he obviously did not know. 

Bruce later noticed Alfred was not coming back and he was left alone, in hopes of talking to Selina in Alfred’s mind no doubt. Although Alfred gave Bruce a reason as why he could not talk to her, stubbornness. He would not talk to Selina as a point to his butler and not because his throat closed up as he inched closer to the bar. Although she was gone by the time he made his way here. No doubt already heading out the back door to escape the hellish party. Bruce simply huffed and left the bar before someone could ask if he wanted a drink or something in the sense. As he tried to make his way back to Alfred a girl partially appeared out of thin air.

“Hi! My mom works for you.. I’m Grace.” The poor girl stuttered. Clearly shaken at who she was talking to 

“Bruce, i’m-...” As soon as he began to tell her he was occupied he noticed Selina enter back. In a leather jacket and boots like the night before. “Sorry but I uh have to um.. Do something.” Bruce finished as he felt her eyes go to him and he stood straighter and tensed at the eye contact. It was nothing new, they often stole shares like thieves in the night but this time an odd smile started to tug at her lips. He could not tell if it was genuine or fake, if she was happy or regulated. Before he could start to question Alfred came back, being the king of bad timing as usual. 

“Well Master B tonight has certainly been eventful but I think it’d be in our best interest to head home.” He stated expressionlessly.

Bruce did not answer, instead he looked up to his butler, back at Selina then exited the party before Alfred could say anything else. He’d be lying to himself if he tried to deny he wanted to talk to her, ask her about the face she made. Then again lying to himself was his forte so he shrugged it off as he noticed Alfred walk up behind him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the party died down a little Selina made a quick escape, making sure not to bump into her boss in case he was in need of something. Once Selina got away the harsh air greeted her, walking towards her place and attempting to shake the face of Bruce Wayne out of her mind. He always looks at her but tonight it was like he knew her? Like he could see just above the walls she built, like he knew everything about her. Soon she was not able to tell if it was the night or her thoughts that made her shiver as she reached the shaddy home. 

This night she grabbed her leather suit and quickly put it on before walking back out and climbing the building onto the roof. With what had happened all she needed was to feel like she was someone else once again. Almost as if she was Icarus, soaring through the sky and laughing before tragedy struck. In this case, as much different to his she would not die afterwards. Instead she would go back to a normal life, stealing things, singing and doing whatever it meant to survive. As the dark figure flew from one building to another the story of Icarus came to mind, one her mother would tell her every night. How he felt glorious for a few short moments before he was aflame and falling, still laughing at the thought of it before his fate met him like a harsh but gentle knock on the door. To which she, much like Icarus would simply laugh at and let the last few enjoyable moments play out. By the time she felt tired it was once again nearly morning. Gently sighing to herself she made her way back home, smiling as she saw the sun rise further and further up. Selina once again fell down, in a much more comfortable position she had thought Icarus did onto her bed and let sleep take her. Like a harsh but gentle knock on the door. _This is how it feels to take a fall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Drive, Halsey 
> 
> Last line was Icarus from Bastille


	5. Chapter 5

“Master Bruce tonight is the Wayne Enterprise ball, now I have taken the liberty to accept their invitation.” Alfred said loudly enough to shake Bruce out of his soft slumber.

Quickly as ever Bruce rose up as he muttered in agreement to go. He did not know what time it was but all the same, it did not matter. He did not have to deal with school, friends, money or whatever else teenagers were worried about right now. The only thing that had bothered him was the tiredness he still felt, it was a late night out compared to the normal late nights. He was in an odd state, not just watching specifically over Gotham but over a certain shadow, barely a person. They jumped, flew and laughed a wholehearted laugh before jumping from different buildings. Most definitely sounding and looking like a madman to anyone looking. Almost as if the person could care less, all they needed was nighttime. He admired them in their shamelessness, he hoped maybe one day he could be like that. Without a care in the world. The new memory left a smile on his face, a faint smile but nonetheless a smile indeed. More memories fled through his mind, standing on the roof as the faint song of ‘Achilles, come down’ could be heard from a different apartment. _Hurt and grieve but don't suffer alone, engage with the pain as a motive._

Once he felt color gain back in his face Bruce stood up and walked into the kitchen. Simply taking an apple since the time was much later than normal breakfast and walked back to his study. He had some hours before he had to put on a mask, a much different one than his preferred ski mask, and talk to people. People that not only worked for his parents but are corrupted in their own, special ways. Instead of dwelling on his past revelations he closed the file once more and took a bite out of the red apple instead. It was not long until time had passed, within the hours Bruce stared off into space, thinking. Thinking at the freedom the shadow had, being so certain of who they were at the moment. He could not help but question who he was, a vigilante? A protector? Or a lost boy trying to fix a non fixable city instead of fixing himself? Perhaps he was all three, or perhaps he was too busy getting ready to really go more in depth on the thoughts. 

This time he chose a full black suit with no tie, nor a button up. Just a plain shirt and pants, it was bad enough he was being forced to attend he could at least get a kick out of not dressing up. 

“Are we ready Master B?” Alfred asked as he got his coat on, before reaching for Bruce’s. 

“Yes.” He replied easily, smiling genuinely. One of the few genuine smiles he would have with the night ahead of them. 

By the time they made their way into the ballroom Bruce was already dreading the thought of what he was expected to do. Dance with dull girls who would rather care more about their hair then conversations. Not bothering to pay attention, as long as they smiled and nodded along to the words it seemed enough for them. Not to mention they were normally a nervous wreck in front of him, being Bruce Wayne and all. At times it did get boring, having to talk and dance and repeat over and over, but like many others he put up with it. That is when he attended these at all. Soon enough it began, girls walked up and stuttered, blushed and nodded along at Bruce’s much more forced politeness. He often did not mind dancing, Alfred said he could get better so in a way he could get his one source of nonviolent training for the night. He was on the 2nd girl before he excused himself to get something to drink, as he walked away to aimlessly walk around the ballroom. Hoping once again no girl spotted him.

“I’m on the damn list! Go look and you’ll see!” A girl’s harsh voice caught Bruce’s attention as he darted his eyes to see a tall man tower over a much shorter girl. A girl with curly hair, Selina, the girl Selina. 

“What’s going on?” Bruce demanded in a much harsher tone then necessarily as he walked up to the two people. 

“Mr. Wayne.. This girl says she’s on the list but I highly doubt it.” The burly man said in a rather shaky voice given his height and bulkiness. 

“She’s with me.” Bruce answered sternly, quickly glancing at Selina before giving a rather threatening glare at the man. 

It took less than a second for the man to get the message and leave with a muttered ‘sorry sir’. Bruce turned his attention fully towards Selina and his breath hitched as he noticed she had seen how he talked, how mean he sounded. Then his thoughts were interrupted as he noticed what she was wearing, most girls he had danced with wore puffy dresses given the occasion but not her. Selina was wearing a tight black dress, with blue crossing on the top as it left her shoulders and most of her back exposed. 

“Nice work, should have known that’s how a billionaire acts.” Selina said smokily, snapping Bruce out of his concentration on her attire. 

“I don’t.. Normally s-speak like that.” Bruce muttered as his head fell down in shame.

“Well that sure was some act Bruce Wayne.” She replied, smiling teasingly as Bruce let out a strangled laugh. 

“Yea I suppose it was, wasn't it? Would you care to dance?” Bruce resorted to the same method girls used on him when they needed to talk alone. 

“Why not, I am with you after all.” Selina said, drawing out the words he had said before to the bodyguard. 

“Then let’s go.” Bruce stated, after letting the words sink for a while. 

He took her hand like most girls did to him, instead of freaking out Selina scoffed lightly and just shook her head. They made their way to the small dance floor as his arms slowly went to her waist, and her’s to his neck. Music had been playing since both arrived and by now it was a soft song, lacking words like usual. Despite the soft, stubble voices around them Bruce’s mind was running. He did not know what to say, if he should say anything at all. He stared at her with curious eyes the entire time, and ever so often she’d look away, twist her head to the left and right before starting up the stare again. Soon enough he got tired of the calm, peacefulness, it made him itch at the sight of no one talking, so he talked. 

“Why was that guy hassling you?” Bruce testified the first question that came to mind as he studied her face to make sure he did not overstep. 

“Snuck in from the back, he must have noticed.” Selina replied as blankly as ever, shrugging her shoulders. 

It was almost odd in a way how she spoke, how she responded to him. Like he was anyone else, someone she met on the side of the road and decided to talk to. She did not make him seem special in money wise, which evidently made him want to know more about her. A warm smile tugged on his lips as a questioning one began to form on hers. 

“What?” She asked in the most innocent voice he had ever heard her use. 

“Nothing, it’s just.. You're different from most girls.” Bruce said truthfully. 

Selina rolled her eyes a scoffed before answering, a reflex Bruce would soon get used to. “Right most girls think you're everything and stutter like a crazy person.”

“Most girls are uninteresting.” He stated, spinning her and he felt other girls eyes on them, girls he had turned down before. 

“Got that right.. So you always stalk a girl at her work before talking to her?” Selina inquired, stepping back into place and looking up ever so slightly to him. 

“In all fairness I never knew you worked there.. But you do have a nice voice.” Bruce concluded, getting more confident with every word. 

“Thanks must mean a lot coming from a billionaire.” Selina replied sarcastically. 

Before he could answer she let her hands wring free from his neck and gently pressed her lips to his cheek. Rendering him, and a lot of girls around him in silence and a hanged jaw as she walked away and slipped a couple wallets before escaping the same way she entered. Bruce smiled as he watched her walk away, not caring if he looked like a fool standing in the middle of people dancing. Once he noticed what she had stolen from people around her he laughed, it was not right to steal but he supposed if he did not have his mask on then why stop her. It was not until he went back to Alfred he noticed in his pocket, was nothing but defeated air. Much like the other people with stolen wallets.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Selina quickly made her escape, slipping out the back door and vanishing like smoke. As she walked down, her high heels clicked on the pavement in the dark alleyway. It was not long before she got home and began counting the money she stole, Bruce’s included. Honestly, in her mind it was a reflex. Something she had always been so used to doing she barely noticed it, although dancing with a billionaire was different she still had no plan of saying sorry to him. Instead she changed into sweatpants and a shirt. It was still early but Selina had no interest in changing into a different person, a different mask. The ghost of a different her stayed faintly in the background as she watched TV, occupying herself with counting cash. 

“And a new Falcone has entered Gotham, Carmine’s daughter Sofia.” The perky reporter said.

Once the words hit Selina it was like ice cubes to the face. The rumors she had been hearing whisper through the streets were true. Sofia Falcone was trying to take over, rule Gotham like Penguin. If she’s anything like her father she won’t stop, it could start another gang war. Worse than Carmine and Maroni, possibly worse than Fish. The crime world will have a queen, despite Selina’s pride in Sofia for trying to make a name for herself, well more than she already has, she liked Oswald as her boos. As the boss in general, he was fair and everything as of now was fine, no big wars, or storms. Not like the storm coming. Selina had to think and think fast about who’s side she’d choose, there was no correct way to choose both. On one hand it was a Falcone, a legacy in a way. Although Oswald has dealt with her father, someone far worse then Sofia will ever be. It finally clicked in Selina’s head, Penguin would win, he always has no matter the enemy. All she had to do was sit in the back and bask in the protection his place in the city gave him, protection he would gladly share with her.

This time her alarm went off, something that she had never bothered to even set. Although today she would have to talk about Sofia’s arrival to her boss, gently whisper in his ear to steer him in the right direction. Not that he needed the help anyway, Oswald knew what he was doing. Selina just hoped if a war did break out, it wouldn't last long, and it wouldn't bring the city down with it. 

“I don’t trust her.” Selina stated simply as she watched both her boss and miss Falcone talk quietly to one another. 

“Heh. Me either.” Victor Zsasz replied, toying with a gun at his side before turning more directly at Selina. “It’s weird, she has no reason to really be here.”

“Well she is a Falcone, to take over most likely. Now she’s just playing nice and dumb.” As the words came out she could not help but shiver, the thought of a brand new queen. A new person to suck up to was annoying to say the least. Sofia would not tolerate friends at all, not like Oswald would. 

Zsasz simply walked away instead of answering, something he did too much for Selina to care anymore. The professional assassin never talked to begin with, he simply threatened and shot. In a way Selina looked up to him, not having loose ends and always getting the job done; well that and the height advantage he clearly had on her. He stuck to one side a lot like her, Oswald's. 

“Selina?” Sofia asked in a honeyed voice. 

Reluctantly she bit back an eye roll at the voice before beckoning over and answering rather harshly, “What’s up?”

“I wanted to know why you decided to work for Oswald, I mean I know he’s the boss but still… why?” She asked.

Selina did everything in her right mind into biting her tongue to not laugh. She was trying to get information out of her, things on Oswald. Sofia had really thought she would secretly give her boss up right in front of him. Instead of launching and accusing her Selina answered plainly and calmly. “He’s a good boss and gives me work when I need it.” If she had really expected for it to work it did not reflect on the mob bosses daughter.

“Yes, I suppose you're right.” Sofia answered, quickly making an excuse as to why she would have to leave before parting from the group. 

As soon as she was out of sight, and hopefully out of earshot , Selina sat down in her seat and stared directly at Oswald. As Sofia had asked her question Oswald gave her a nod of approval. As if he knew what she would say, which maybe he did but he still let her talk. At that point if he did not notice she was using him Selina was going to make him notice. How was not the importance, the importance as of this very moment was to see what Oswald really knew. 

“I know what you're thinking, Cat. No, I do not know what she has planned, but I will.” He reassured her, looking down at his food before back at her. “She thinks I’m as dumb as her.. She’s got another thing coming.” the last words were spat out. Like hot liquid, scorching as they fell. Right then Selina knew something was going to happen, she could feel it in the air, in the wind as she walked around town and saw news about Falcone’s daughter everywhere. If Sofia had wanted a war with Oswald, she sure as hell was going to get one.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wallet eh? Well you can’t be surprised she is after all a criminal.” Alfred argued once Bruce told him about what Selina had done. 

Bruce was not mad for some reason, he knows he should feel something. Annoyed perhaps? No he gave her a fool-proof way to steal it, easily giving her the upper hand once he took hers and led her away to the dance floor. Now he had talked to her, Alfred could stop harassing him about that but what now? Keep stalking her at the club whilst hearing her sing? Talk to her after she sings, if she was not already horse from the notes. Maybe it would be one time thing, for once he did have better things to do but Selina always somehow crept into his mind ever so often. 

“We have better things to do Alfred. If Sofia Falcone really is back we have no idea as to why. Perhaps it’d be better to focus on that.” Bruce said sharply, snapping Alfed out of his mumbling. 

“Of course Master Bruce.” Alfred replied, stepping out of the car before opening his door as they both walked in. 

Rumors of Sofia coming back had spread like wildfire, coursing through every nook and passway of Gotham. Bruce faintly had an idea of why she could be here but he did not want to risk thinking too far ahead without the proper facts. Although she played soft, he knew she was hiding something; something be what he had to find out. As of now she was working on accompanying Penguin, making it seem like she’s on his side but the whole ordeal to Bruce seemed odd. Her father was said to be good friends with Oswald but he never let him get out of his place. So why would Sofia? She certainly had an underground plan, more men on her side no one knew about. Victor was certainly one, he always worked for Falcone’s first, no matter what descent they were. Despite the upper hand Sofia could have, her time to strike could be as oblivious as why she was here in the first place. Had her father sent her? Why? Carmine certainly had a better experience when it came to Gotham and how it works. Perhaps she ran away? Wanted to get to the city on her own? 

“Mater B? I suggest if you’d like to get some sleep the best time to do so is now, after all it is 4 am.” A British voice entered the room, interrupting Bruce from his concentrate thoughts. 

“Yes, I suppose that'd be wise.” replied Bruce curtly. 

By the time he got ready he was only able to get barley 4 house of sleep. Like clockwork his body awoke at 8, as he heard Alfred already cooking away in the kitchen. It was odd in a way, waking up to the slightest sound and falling asleep just as fast. If someone was to come in or knock he would already hear them moments before, their footsteps walking over the creaking wood. He had yet to encounter someone with the same skill to be as quiet as possible, sneaking up on; mostly criminals in Bruce’s case, without them knowing. All of it certainly seemed odd to Alfred, and quite annoying but after all Bruce Wayne was odd to say the least. 

“Good morning Alfred.” He said as he walked much more awake into the kitchen. 

“Ah awake as usual.” As he placed the food in front of him he noticed the bags under the young man’s eyes more perceptible. It was normal for teenagers at his age to sleep less, homework and spots filling up their time. However Bruce had seemed to exceed in that stage even more, sometimes not sleeping for 5 days. Before passing out for a full day, it had never bothered Alfred too much once he began to get used to it. Like Bruce was a phone battery that only needed a charge once in a while, even more so being able to fall asleep in random places despite the discomfort it would cause for normal people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song, Achilles Come Down - Gang of Youths


	6. Chapter 6

Selina woke up the light buzzing of her phone, as she looked at the name her eyes popped open more. Oswald.

“Selina!” Her boss started in a shrill voice, startling her enough to render her sleepiness before he finished in a much more stentorian voice, “I need you down here now.” 

Normally she would never wake up this early, after all nights out on top of a night job worked well for her. Working once the sun began to set, leaving as soon as it had set and running through the night like a shooting star. Picking locks, flexing her limbs much to her ability, stealing things was her forte. Hell it was like a birthright once she got used to it. Although it took a while, once her mom left it was different to say the least. Having to not only look tough but act it, act like nothing matters and she could care less. After time it came easier, and after time she really could care less. In her situation she couldn’t afford it, affording people close to her. So like clockwork she got up late, dressed herself up and then slid into the night to let herself feel free once again. 

Once she got to the club Oswald was sitting in his normal seat in the backroom, with Zsasz in front of him. Selina slowly stepped next to Zsasz, trying her best to read Oswald’s expression. With a hand propped up on the table, leaving his rather pointy chin on it. His browns were straight and his nose was scrunched up, deep in thought. Normal people would think he’s screwed, getting weak at the hand of a woman. Well most people did not know Oswald Cobblepot to the full extent, he was a weasel, a snitch to most people. He worked for whoever and however he needed, surviving and rising throughout the rumble that Gotham began to slowly decay to. He was fit for the top, it suited him more than anyone else. So it came to no surprise he had two people by his side in comparison to him. 

Zsasz was a known assassin, working for whoever came on top. Sometime’s Falcone but as of now Penguin. He never talked but was a pro with guns, scared himself anytime he had a successful hit; which was always. No one really knows his background, his childhood or how he even came to be like this. Perhaps it was the city and it’s rottenness, speeding through his brain like it had with so many others. His black clothes helped him fit in with them, along with his demanding voice and threatening tone. He was taller in comparison to both Selina and Oswald, although Selina could use her height as an advantage. Just as she used empty smiles and flirtations to get her way. 

“Victor, you will go and pretend to work for Sophia. Play it safe and report to me as often as possible...” Oswald began as Zsasz gave him a nod of approval before walking away, no doubt to start his task. “Selina, you will stay with me, if Sofia tried to recruit you, tell her no. I can’t be losing all my people can I?” Oswald finished, staring hard despite the pleasant smile that set over his face at her.

“Whatever you say Ozzie.” She replied blankly, leaving Oswald with a now tight smile at her approval. 

“And Selina? Sofia will be stopping by tomorrow night, I need you to try something different when you sing. Perhaps dress more in your style?” He asked, knowing Selina would happily oblige. 

Her eyes glistened at his words, she can wear her style. She can wear her reckless, street trash Gotham style. The same kind of style that kept her alive, kept her head above the suffering waters. Just as she left the door she flashed Oswald a devilish smile and she swore for a second he seemed just as excited about it as her. 

It was obvious to her what he was doing to beat Sofia. She would easily accept Victor's proposal to work with her, he could use the Falcone trick and she’d fall for it. Her ego would easily get the best of her, something Oswald could use as an advantage. Not that Oswald Cobblepot lacked an ego, if anything he definitely had one but he was able to substance it when necessary. If Sophia was attempting to take over she would need a weapon of a sort, something to let everyone know who was boss. Who better than a street girl who was the current crime lord’s best worker? She brought in lots of money for Oswald and tomorrow she would make sure she sang a heart stopping song, as well as clothes that show who she was. Sofia better get used to the wild city if she really wanted to run it; not that she'd have the change to begin with. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zsasz made his way to where Sofia was staying, in a rather expensive hotel. He knew of course where she was and what room thanks to the person at the front desk, it barely was a hassle; then again his two pistols were still viable at his side. Once he walked up to the room he ran the plan through his head. 

Tell her you work for Falcone’s only, you’ll work for her and only her, pretend to spy on Oswald, give her fake information yada yada.

“Ah, Victor I was wondering when you’d come.” Sofia said in a soft, knowing voice.

He barely had to explain himself, it seems she knew he would come all along. Perhaps she was more organized then he had thought, nevertheless he was working for Oswald. Despite her name his current boss was a good one, let him go to work when he pleased and give him rather challenging jobs which he enjoyed greatly. Once she sat him down and they made simple small talk she started talking more in depth. Splashing her plan recklessly in the air, telling Victor nearly everything. Although he was a middle man he knew her father did not know she was in Gotham, he certainly did not send her by how she talked. Throughout her tedious plan he thought how to get rid of her, stabbing, gunning down etc. He’d even be delighted to call the Don himself and enlighten him of his daughter's actions. Although no matter the cause, in the end it was Oswald’s call.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night slowly crept like a much wanted invitation Bruce put on his normal nightly gear. He had not been out last night and he already felt disappointment in himself for getting so caught up. Sofia could wait, right now he needed to do his nightly routine and stop crime as best he could. 

“Need company Master Bruce?” A British voice interrupted as he began to get his suit zippered up.

“I’m fine, thank you Alfred.” He replied as Alfred simply nodded in compliance before walking back to whatever he had occupied himself with in his free time.

It was not long until Bruce came back home, his body aching from the fighting it went under during the night. Normally it was 2-3 thugs but tonight something seemed off… He had noticed many more criminals running wild, although no sight of Sofia or Oswald’s men. The whole layout still puzzled him, Sofia could have made a move by now. She was close to Oswald and has been for a long time; compared to most people. It had been nearly weeks, and nothing still. Perhaps he should go to Oswald’s big night and see if she could be there, yes that would be a god approach. A public place, which Oswald had more than make it seem like tomorrow night would be more than amazing. He had put out that it would show how Gotham really acted, show the ‘city’s true veins’. Of course Bruce knew at the time it was a ruse, a trick to either Sofia or people in Gotham. By the time he had showered, daylight was breaking and he was able to snag a few precious hours of sleep before he awoke again, to Alfred cooking like usual.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It worked, boss, she bought it.” Zsasz said as he walked stiffly into the club.

“Good job Victor!” Oswald congratulated, smiling before turning his head to the girl trying to mind her business, “Selina? Do you have tonight planned?” 

“Mhm” She replied, hitching her eyebrows slightly instead of looking her boss in the eye. 

Selina was a thief nonetheless but still was dedicated somewhat to her job. She never showed up late for the hell of it, never disappointed Oswald in the sight of being petty. No, she kept her head down, helped him when he asked and most of all, sang her heart out. Tonight however, she would dress and sing much differently than normal. When her boss had tasked her with showing people; no doubt it was to be directed to Sofia but she didn't bother asking questions she already knew the answer to, what Gotham was really like one song popped in her mind. A song she knew people would understand if they had been living in this city long enough, long enough to try and escape only to be dragged back. It was like a curse, a spell almost. 

It seemed as the day dreaded on, she had gotten her attire ready much sooner due to the lack she had to change into. It was an odd gesture, her boss letting her wear what she wanted. She undoubtedly understood why Oswald was letting her, but something Sofia would not even grasp at? Not understanding the point, perhaps that was the point. Show her what everyone knows; she was not ready for Gotham. 

She was not ready for the corruption, the stealing, the fighting. The darkness and it’s seeping, slowly leaving you spellbound. In a way, everything that happened in this city was no one’s fault, it was the city’s. To the outside eye it made no sense, how could a whole city cause this? Maybe no one knew why because no one knew enough to question it, they just went along and dealt with the obstacles it threw at them, surviving on their own as they grew. Obstacles that killed the weak, made them strong and gave them masks, and even sometimes guns. To fight and survive in a wave of other masks, all different but in all the same. 

At least that was what it felt like to Selina. Forcing her on the streets by her mom, having to suspend cold nights and days without food. A girl like her had to get creative if she wanted to stay breathing, and at this point she knew almost everything she needed to; of course by the help of some close calls. At least she was not like the rich, spilling their problems to the city and accepting their pity. Making them eat their scraps while they lived in mansions and having no care in the world. No, not Selina, not Oswald and not Victor. Sofia was handed everything as a kid, by the shieldness of her father. Keeping her from such vileness as Gotham was a good move, although when Carmine failed to keep it that way hell was going to break loose. After tonight no one knew it yet but they all felt the tides beginning to change, people going over to Sofia in secret and her accepting their warmth. After all she was Falcone. 

By the time everything was in play Sofia had already entered the works. It was a little before normal opening but Oswald put on his foremost smile as he greeted her. 

Zsasz stayed in the back, accompanying neither Sofia nor Oswald. In his undercover job he could not stick to one side all night, it would make it too obvious. So in his mind he decided to dispense himself from both sides. On the other hand Selina was to be on Oswald’s all night, as a simple nudge towards Sofia she was not gaining Selina as well. 

The plan was the same as Oswald stated. Selina was to sing, Zsasz was to do whatever Zsasz normally did. Oswald was to show Sofia who was the real ruler, who had the most people on one's side and most importantly, who understood Gotham and it’s working. So when it was time for her to take her place on stage she felt eyes all on her, especially what she was wearing. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce walked into the already thronged club, getting pushed around easily by the tightly packing. It did not bother him, like usual the place was jammed but tonight it seemed different, an odd difference in people to be exact. Once his eyes sussed out Sofia Falcone he knew on the spot why it was like this, she had decided to go to Oswald’s party and popularize their friendship even more. After a while Bruce began to question if that was all they were, friends, the thought seemed odd. Oswald had never had a partner before, or at least none anyone knew about. Maybe her father had a pull in things? No he was retired, he would have come back and not his daughter if that was the case. 

As Oswald walked up to Bruce he began to lead him to a much less crowded part, where he could actually hear himself think. Along with a better view of the stage.

“Bruce. I’m surprised you're back.” Oswald said in an amusing tone as he took him in. 

“Yes well I decided to get in on the fun everyone else was.” Bruce lied easily as he let his eyes falter on the stage, in simultaneous to Selina walking onto it.

The billionaire did not catch what Oswald said, he was too struck but what she was wearing. Thankfully Oswald noticed his gaze and turned his head along with Bruce, as he simply smiled at his co-worker as she smiled back. Or had she smiled at him? They were too close to tell. Be that as it may what she was wearing caught Bruce’s attention more than her face for a change. Normally her, along with everyone else at these events wore dresses and heels, or suits and dress shoes. Dressed and dolled themselves up, for a night before going back to their normal lives. Although the same particular night Sofa had decided to show up Selina had also decided to wear clothes he knew she always wore. 

A tight leather jacket, with matching gloves and a fishnet shirt was her replacement for a dress and jewelry. Her chest was bare as a half button-up corset and a shirt that was pulled down rather low covered. Her jeans were black with rips that were in no particular order, just scrambled around as fishnets covered her exposed legs as well. Her old combat boots Bruce had seen her normally change into after a performance were being shown off in the soft light as the music began to play. 

_I put a spell on you. 'Cause you're mine_

The accent that she added to her voice surprised Bruce and almost everyone else in the crowd. No one had expected her to wear anything like what she was, let along sing so deep and so drawn out. Music began to interrupt her movements as she brought her lips back to the mic. 

_You better stop the things you do. I tell ya’ I ain’t lyin’. I ain’t lyin’_

Bruce could not comprehend how she made the song sound. Whether it was a cover she had found or not it seemed almost like a siren’s song. Slowly pulling him in as she sang more cavernous and booming while the music in the background kept it’s steady pace. 

_You know I can’t stand it. You runnin’ around, you know better daddy._

This time Bruce was able to pry his eyes off of Selina’s just in time to notice Oswald smiling at her. He looked so proud, like a father staring at his daughter. Bruce made no point to see how Sofia looked, instead he brought his attention back to Selina as she began to sing again.

_I can’t stand it cuz you bring me down. Oooh I put a spell on you because you're mine. Oooh no, no, no._

Her thundering voice echoed in the room, leaving everyone and everything moving standing still, even the bartender stopped giving out drinks due to the lack of people offering to buy one. It seemed everyone needed Selina in all of her glory, all of her demanding voice. It seemed odd, he barely knew her yet he wanted to stay with her. Wanted to protect her although he felt she needed nothing of the sort. The music slowly drained out as she kept her eyes shut, almost as if she was afraid to open them and find more staring back at her. 

_You know I love it, I love ya’, I love it, I love you anyhow. I put a spell on you.. Because your mine._

This time once her lips slowly parted her voice vibrated on the note. Left them in the air as music took over and seemed to last longer than before. Bruce noticed how she never opened her eyes, she seemed lost in how she sang and what she did with her body. Moving it, stopping as she began once again. A soft smile spread out on his face, one similar to Oswald but he wouldn't notice it now.

_You know I can’t stand it you runnin’ around. You know better daddy, I can’t stand it cuz you bring me down. I put a spell on you… Because you're mine. Because your mine. All mine, because, your mine._

Selina kept her body still as she kept the words in the air as long as possible. Keeping them going in her vocals as long as she could before finally releasing them, like holding breath underwater. In a way it’s what Bruce felt, being underwater and her singing being his only source of air, feeding him as she let the notes out. Once she finished he felt the same protectiveness, he knew she did not need or want him. Hell she grew up in-

Gotham, Selina grew up in Gotham…. Gotham city

When the realization dawned on Bruce he nearly screamed out, he knew why she wore what she wore, why she sung what she sung, why Oswald smiled at her like he did. Sofia Falone, Gotham, she wanted it. She had wanted it ever since she came here, to keep her fathers legacy. To keep everything her father had for herself, like an official Falcone.

Oswald knew of course, he knew what she was planning and he knew how to warn her. If she had understood what Selina meant when she sang or not, it was a warning through and through. The city had put a spell on everything and everyone that entered, making them stay like a helpless fisherman as a siren slowly lured him to death. All the light bulbs in Bruce’s head turned on as Selina stepped off the stage. He stared intently at her as he kept thinking, stitching his eyebrows together as he thought she looked back at him, quickly he looked over to Sofia and her face furthermore proved his point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song, I Put a Spell on You - cover by, IZA


	7. Chapter 7

Sofia was more than surprised, galvanized would be a better word. She did not know the girl had it in her, well she definitely had something but.. Not that. She quickly understood why Oswald had praised her all the time, always talking so highly whenever the topic came up. He needed her, as much as Selina had needed him. Selina needed to survive, no doubt she could do it on her own but Oswald kept her from being shot at all the time. In return she sang for him, brought him money. They worked in partners, always consulting with one another, partners in crime as a way to understand it.

Sofia had already gotten to Victor, it was easier then she thought but she had known him for working for her father. There would be no doubt he would work for her. Although Selina Kyle, Cat, would be a different story. She did not know her background, not one bit. Although inferences helped, by what she wore that night she was definitely a street kid. Her curt but sarcastic voice meant she tried to hide feelings. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. Sofia figured if she found out what she wanted she could find out how to win her over. Money? No she worked for Oswald, money was covered. Power? Perhaps but it was debatable. Although what low-life in Gotham does not want power? 

“Selina? I have a proposition.” Sofia stated, waiting until they were both out of Oswald’s hearing before speaking as softly as possible.

“What are you talking about?” She answered harshly, clearly annoyed. 

“You have an amazing voice and an even more amazing potential. I’d like you to come over and work for me.” Sofia answered rigorously. 

Selina shifted her stance before crossing her arms defensively and answering more than knowingly, “So the rumors are true? You have a secret army.” 

Sofia simply nodded, not giving her anymore details just in case she reported to Oswald. If she did Sofia knew it would surely start the war, and give Oswald the upper hand of knowing she was coming. It seemed in that timing the entire fate of Gotham rested on Selina’s sounders, and she knew it too. 

Selina did not look surprised, her eyes didn't widen and she did not change her posture in the slightest. She simply scoffed before answering “Go to hell.” rather rudely and walking off. 

Right then she could have done it, ended Selina and Oswald. A simple nod to Zsasz and he would have gotten the message, shot them both and hell with all the bystanders. Sofia didn’t know why she did not go through with the racing thoughts in her head, just end it. 

No she can’t, she can’t lose her cool over some street trash. Knowing Selina she could care less what happened, she seemed the person who would set the world on fire and watch in the centre of the flames, the same cold and dull expression plastered on her. Well she’d find out soon enough, soon enough there’d be a war. If Selina and Oswald knew it or not; she would run this city, one way or another.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce observed as Selina and Sofia quietly chatted from the corner. He’d be lying if he thought of it as weird, the song was for her so why talk to her? There was no way she was warning her, she was on Oswald’s side. Once he saw her expression turn to a more sarcastic, amused look and walk away he decided to follow her. Slowly and quietly he watched as her slim body approached the back door, leading to the roof.

Bruce knew she could not see him, not yet. He covered himself in the shadows over the long and narrow walkway out to the rooftop. It was small,with a single ledge and nothing more. Nothing special but he could see why Selina seemed overjoyed once she got on the ledge. Dangling her legs, sitting cross-cross, finally getting up and balancing. Letting the wind puff through her hair as she looked over the city. 

He looked along with her, although he did not have as good a view. It was unquestionably Gotham, smoke rising from random buildings, scintillating lights of neon hotel signs glimmering in the dark night sky. It was twisted with broken and run-down buildings, menacing smiley faces over random buildings. Nothing most people would want to stay in, but it seemed to attract just the right people. Well if you count criminals and madmen people. Bruce continued to look out to the city, even when Selina gave away and went back to focusing on her feet.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sensed him before actually finding him, cloaked in darkness. It was not hard, years of living on the streets left Selina as diligent as ever. First her eyes got adjusted to the darkness, all while she was learning to climb and jump with ease. For a kid it seemed like heaven, perhaps it felt more like freedom as she grew older. She watched over as normal people, people with schedules and normal jobs. People with loving families and normal houses. Selina did not feel one bit of envy, she liked her life. Running around, hell balancing on the rooftop was enough for her. The quietness calmed her, even more so than the billionaire oddly watching her. In the back of her head she still felt his eyes. Maybe the itching sensation is what propelled her to talk to him, or maybe she just felt like having a conversation with Bruce Wayne while walking on a narrow ledge. 

“You know.. You're not as brooding as you think you are.” She quipped, glazing in his direction to catch the glimpse of disappointment cross his face. Why she did not know, maybe being caught annoyed him, or the fact she was up here at all. 

“Maybe I’m not trying to be.” He deadpanned back. Slowly emerging out as he approached the ledge. 

“Surprised you didn't try to call the cops, y’know being Bruce Wayne and all.” She answered, ignoring his glace and leaning over the ledge more than necessary. 

“It was just a wallet.” Bruce answered, glazing to her feet before looking back at her pale face, as her wild curls were blown over her features as a small wind drafted through. 

“Right...” She started. Concreting her stance in a strictly fine posture, glazing at him with a brief sarcastic look before rolling her eyes, “To you it’s just money.” 

Longing to change the subject of the argument she started to spark Bruce, hearing the faint background music from the club he tried to ease himself into a different conversion. 

“How did you end up working for Oswald?” 

“Unlike you I didn't grow up with millions to my name, so I did what I had to... ” she answered, ignoring his gaze once again before shrugging and starting again, “Once you’ve done what you’ve had to they’ll never let you do what you want to.” Selina finished in a smoky voice.

Instead of answering Bruce simply placed his hands on the hard concrete and hoisted himself up onto the rooftop. Selina followed his body as he straightened himself back out, walking ever so closer to her and placing his hands into his pockets. In response to his odd act she walked closer and interrupted his open mouth with words of her own.

“There’s a storm coming Mr. Wayne. You and Jeeves better get ready because when it hits.. Nothing is gonna be the same.” Selina said, narrowing her eyes as her voice got eerily sinister. 

“Sounds like you're looking forward to it.” He said, showing no expression.

“I’m adaptable.” She replied, smirking slightly before looping around and walking in a rather curvy straight line. 

“So you know Oswald is going to win? That’s why you're on his side isn’t it?” Bruce questioned as the cogs began to turn faster and faster. 

When she was talking with Sofia he noticed her face, amused. She was surprised, meaning Sofia said something that she was not expecting. Or she was and she could not let it show. To many questions and not enough answers ran through his mind, To many scenarios with no endgame. It also did not help the blank face that Selina had plastered over her, giving him no answer other than a shrug as she hoped down. 

“My name’s Selina by the way.” She called out before disappearing back into the flock of people. 

Bruce knew, he knew her record, he had her file, he knew she worked for Oswald. He also knew she probably would not betray him. Not wanting to risk it so whatever Sofia had said to her, she declined, if it was a proposition or not. He watched her with a puzzled look as she left him in the cold air, although Selina was too busy walking down the stairs to notice.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Selina’s smirk only grew when she noticed Sofia had left, no doubt back to her people. Whatever she had planned Oswald would already be ahead. The place was deserted when she saw Oswald escape into his office. This was it, once Oswald knew there was no going back, no retakes, no second chances. Her blood was more than pumping as she walked into his office. He was standing in the widow, looking out to the city with a drink in his hand. 

“Ozzie?” She addled cautiously. 

“What is it Cat?” 

“Um Sofia asked me to join her side, I think she wants to take your place.” Selina answered, still looking at his back. 

Oswald simply swished his drink before gulping it all down. “Well well Sofia, trying to start a war are we? let’s see who wins.” He snarled, turning around and smacking the glass down in one swift motion. 

“What are you gonna do?” She asked, looking him dead in the eye with determination. 

“Call Victor, tell him to stay on her side. The rest is going to happen on it’s own.” Oswald replied, his smile greeting hers as he watched the thief exit his office. 

Selina didn't feel an ounce of remorse. Oswald would win this, he had to. Sofia was way over her head and it was time for her to realize what she got herself into, she just hoped if Sofia did end up dead her father wouldn't care. After all Victor confirmed that her father did not know, so maybe he’d see past it. Although she doubted it. It seemed Italians never forgot that kind of stuff, or so she heard Bullock say.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oswald, I thought we could go out for lunch.” Sofia said sweetly. 

“Sofia, what an unexpected surprise.” Oswald answered more than knowingly. 

“Well I thought i’d be a pleasant surprise.” She answered, smiling brightly as she set her bag down on the bar.

Oswald's smile grew larger, making her feel uneasy as he spoke a harsh tone, “”Oh I assure you there is nothing pleasant about this.” 

Right on cue Victor stepped out of the shadow and began to cage around Sofia, with hunger in his eyes.

“I have continually been suspicious of you.. And yet at every turn you always had the perfect explanation to put my mind at ease.” He began, slowly walking closer as she anxiously fixed her coat. “But know I finally have proof that you are my enemy.” 

“Oswald I have no- '' She started but was interrupted with his accusations.

“You lied to me, you said you were on my side... Selina said you tried recruiting her to your side.”

Running out of options Sofia answered in a more anxious and stuttering tone, “That’s ridiculous, I don’t know what she told you but she’s lying.”

“Enough of your lies!” He demanded, ”Our entire friendship, the intimacies we shared, they were nothing more than a pathetic charade.” He countered

Sofia shook her head, trying to drown out his yelling as she still helplessly attempted to gain his better side back, “Oswald I swear, I swear I care for you deeply!” 

“Ha! Oh I wish that were true, but after Selina told me about your offer I did a little digging. Apparently you have been asking more and more of my people to join you… And more and more of my people have been!” Oswald exclaimed, banging his cane on the floor.

Sofia simply bowed her head in shame as Victor’s voice entered the conversation, “Coincidence, I think not.” He said sternly with a hint of sarcasm.

“So you see I know that you have been plotting to destroy me from the very beginning.” Oswald finished, straightening himself up and Sofia finally looked up.

Her face hardened, like a stone figure as he saw the tears automatically begin to stop flowing down her rosy cheeks. “Bravo Oswald, did you know I was warned you were a mastermind?” She scoffed, “It is truly amazing what you can accomplish with simple manors and lies.”

Oswald's smile began to falter and turn into a frown as pain flashed over his face, “Now I see the real you...” It took him a moment to stop the tears as he began in a much stronger voice, “I was blinded by your manipulations but today i’m going to correct that mistake. You will tell me the full extent of your plan, if your father was involved, which of my people you have secretly turned and how you intend to rid me from the city.” 

“Bring him out.” Zsasz said to no one Sofia could see.

“Allow me to introduce you to ‘The Dentist’, and he is not the kind who gives out lollipops after the visit” Oswald said as a tall, bald and lengthy man entered the room. Carrying a suitcase of unknown items and was dressed in a white gown, covering his real clothing underneath.

Sofia was left alone with this so-called dentist she knew only from her father. Oswald had really thought too little of her if he really thought she would tell this odd man anything. After all her father dealt with him, she knew about his family. It didn't take long for him to crumble down and let her go once she threatened in a simple manner. It became easier and easier to just pull the Falcone card and watch people’s ego’s deflate. She's still had time, still could gain her people back, could still rid Oswald out. If she worked fast enough.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Boss! She’s gone.” Zsasz reported.

“Well well Sofia, outsmarting me again.” Oswald said, smiling as he watched Lee enter the same place Sofia and Jim were in. 

He knew, like many others Lee and Sofia’s past. Between a shared loss and a run out of their territory they did not exactly see eye to eye. Sadly he arrived too late, caught up getting his men either back on his side or killed. Oh well, they’ll be another time, Oswald thought as he heard more gunshots. Sofia tried, she tried her best. Time and time again Gotham has risen from people thinking there more than what they are, sure Carmine would be mad but he could not blame Oswald. After all, everything that happens in this city happens because of the city itself. She learned her lesson, if she was not dead already. 

Cops were swarming the place within minutes. Harvey along with others scrambling out of their car and entering the building Oswald was currently stalking. He saw Jim exit on a stretcher with Lee by his side looking as frantic as ever. So sad, Jim was a good cop.. Hopefully he’s not dead, Oswald thought as he saw Harvey on his walkie talkie, sweat dripping down as he took out his handy flask and began to gulp the remains. 

No Sofia. 

Oswald felt a smile peck on the corners of his mouth as it broke out, then it became a small laugh. More of a scoff then laugh but he still felt pride, even Carmine Falcone’s daughter could not bring him down. Oh Selina did her job well.. After all if you wanted information spread who better to spread it then her?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Yo Gordon!” Selina yelled, sauntering into the GCPD. 

Jim rose up from his desk and rushed down the stairs, grabbing her arm as a flash of disgust grew on Selina’s face.

“Get your hands off me.” She demanded as he dragged her from the middle of the bullpen into a small, empty room. 

“Tell Oswald I don’t owe him anything.” The furied cop said, not bothering to apologize. 

“Yea he knows, I just came to rely on a message.” She said, rolling her eyes and jerking her arm out of his grasp.

“What kind of message.” He asked, raising his head as he placed his hands on his hips, impatiently waiting for a response. 

“Oh just the location of Sofia Falcone.” Selina smirked.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sofia Falcone was shown dead at the hands of an unknown suspect. Authorities still have no clue on who could do this heinous act.” 

Bruce turned off the annoying report and focused himself on the food in front of him. Alfred out did himself like usual, making his most gourmet food for no special occasion. It was a couple days after he met Selina on the roof, a couple days after the whole ‘war’ happened. Which left the city running on rumors and false information. Not that Bruce had anything better. 

“Master B? Everything all right?” Alfred queried, snapping his ward out of deep thought.

“Don’t you find it odd? I mean Sofia was doing fine, she was with Oswald and then suddenly something happened. And now no one knows who shot her? I mean it couldn't have been Oswald right? No, it’d look too obvious. Jim would have arrested him anyways” He befuddled, shooting too many questions for Alfred to respond to. 

“Yes it is rather odd.” He replied simply, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder before leaning against the counter opposite to Bruce and began to pick at his breakfast. 

“When I talked to Selina she said a war was coming, but it seems rather anticlimactic doesn't it? I mean nothing big happened, unless the underground bosses are secretly suffering. But then why did she bother to say it? She knew i wouldn’t understand what she said.” He began to ramble off again.

“Perhaps she was making a joke.” Alfred offered, to which Bruce shook his head in disbelief.

“No, her face was too bold, like she knew something was going to happen. Maybe if I find her again and ask her she’ll tell me. She has to, right? Everything's over, there's no reason to try and hide the truth.” Bruce asked, finally looking up to face his butler.

“Well if she is a thief, there is a party happening tonight.” Alfred suggested.

Bruce’s ears perked up as his eyes glistened. “Then I should go.” He replied shortly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So it’s really over?” Selina asked.

“Precisely...” Oswald began, walking in circles as he told her what happened, “I can only imagine Lee shot her and well, it did not end well.” He finished, turning around to face Selina with a look of triumph. 

“That mean I get the night off?” Selina asked, straightening her posture slightly and smiling brightly.

A look of compilation crossed over his face as his mouth turned into a frown, gazing at the ground before finally turning back to her. “You know I suppose it does.” He concluded. 

Selina smiled a rancor type of smile, normally leaving people with shivers as she escaped out of their gaze. Not to Oswald, he was too used to it. By now he had gotten used to all her tricks, her little muses she often targeted towards the rich and needy. 

She silently walked out of the club, meeting the cold air with a nostalgic smile pressed over her face. Gotham had lived once again, so sad Sofia could not see it now. Not that there was anything to praise, it was the same old city. Same dried blood caking the deserted street walls, same vandalism coating over, same twists and turns. Same vile a deceiving city it was, same beaky-nosed crime lord it held, all the same yet all so different. Perhaps Selina noticed this before and shrugged it off, oh well, she had a party to get ready for. No time for idly walking up the streets and secret passageways, thinking about how the city became corrupt in the first place. Maybe it was simply in the bedrock of it, when it was carved by god knows who. Or when the first winds blew, bringing things along with them out of harshness. Hell it could have been the rain for all she knew, coating the city with a certain darkness it never seemed to wash away, maybe it’s why the sun never showed its identity. Hidden away with gray clouds and cerulean nights. 

By the time Selina got to her place it was nightfall, the sun slowly descended as she began to dress herself up, except without the mask. This time she did not wear a skintight outfit, or carry a whip on her thigh. No, this time she wore a simple, tight dress. Dark blue, nearly matching with the sky, spaghetti straps with a low but short ‘V’ design. It’s top was brought down enough that it could be sleeveless and make no difference. Too late to change, she thought, slipping matching gloves that rode up past her elbow, sitting in a comfortable state on her arms she slipped on a silver necklace and matching bracelet. Both stolen on a spur of the moment heist around last week, still no witnesses. As she strapped on her black heels the time caught up with her, leaving her nearly flying out of the building.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce entered the building, a building he technically owned but never seems to visit as much. Too busy being a bloody vigilante Alfred would say. He had hoped to see Selina faster, maybe even trying to spark a conversation but a group of people found him first. Two girls and two boys, insisting he came over for a shot and talked. 

“I’m Silver, this is Grace, Thomas and Roman.” The snowhite haired girl said, introducing each with a passing of her hand as they made a slight show of greeting.

“Uh, Bruce.” He noticed they already knew, most likely the reason they called him over in the first place. 

When he used to come here all the time he earned himself a certain ‘reputation’. Making out with every girl in sight, paying for everything and well doing anything he could. The group of teens were just hoping for a free night, which Bruce didn’t care about. He just wanted to see Selina. 

“Woah.. who is she?” The long haired boy asked.

“More like what is she.” The other answered, slurring slightly.

Bruce turned his head as Silver answered both the boys, “How much are you willing to bet the necklace and bracelet are fake?” She spat, laughing along with Grace.

Bruce quickly suppressed an eyeroll as Thomas and Roman joined their laughter, he kept his eyes on Selina instead. Debating if he should try and talk or not, more debating how he would get away from the party that attached themselves onto him like a leech. 

“Bruce!” Silver explained as he felt himself try to move away, “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere just.. Nowhere” He assured, coming back and smiling sweetly.

“You were going to talk to that girl weren't you?” Thomas accused, pointing a finger as Bruce felt his face heat up.

“C’mon stay with us.. At least we know how to have fun.” Silver begged, grabbing his arm and failing, forcing him to help her up.

“Woah Silver don’t get to tipsy.” Roman commented. 

Bruce ignored the teenagers and looked around for Selina again. He spotted her, stalking a group before walking up and walking away. A strange smile began to rise from his lips, she was stealing, he thought. Walking around a group like a cat, watching its prey before pouncing. Stealing their wallets, even jewelry sometimes. Bruce laughed quietly to himself, making sure no one else heard as a bartender came closer to him.

“Um.. Mr Wayne?” He stuttered, Bruce turned his head and gave him a puzzled look as the man stuttered more nervously, “The-the band that was going to play tonight… quit. We kind of need a singer..” 

Bruce’s face softened and he felt bad, the man was probably scared nearly half to death. When he used to come here he was.. Well a ass. He never cared about staff, told them to do whatever as long as they kept booze coming. 

“It’s alright.. I think I know someone.” He smiled as the thought came to mind, I definitely know someone, he thought as he finally had an excuse to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used a Batman Returns line.... no I do not regret it


	9. Chapter 9

More and more eyes turned her way as she walked about. Snatching wallets with ease, most people to drunk to care how close she got. Selina noted to start coming here more often, especially with the groups of rich, bratty teenagers everywhere. She walked up to a group and made sure no one noticed a gloved hand, which they did not. Too easy, she thought, smiling devilishly as she reached for a man's watch.

“Surprised you're here.” A voice said from behind her, nearly making her drop the prize as she quickly stashed it in her purse. 

Selina turned around and saw Bruce, smiling softly, “Surprised you're here.” She shot back playfully, “Unless you're going on that whole ‘rich brat’ phase again.”

Bruce lifted his head slightly and scoffed, “No I thought I’d see you here, turns out I was right.” he admitted. 

Smooth, she thought with an eye roll, “Well I’m kinda working so..” 

“Actually I need your help...” He started as she shifted her stance and crossed her arms in defense; a habit Bruce would soon note, “The band tonight quit and I know you sing.. You sing good actually I was just hoping you would-” Bruce started to babble before he was interrupted with a giggle. 

“You want me to sing? On my night off.” Selina teased. 

“N-no just I didn't have anyone else I could think off and then I saw you and...” He stopped himself as he noticed Selina having to stop herself from laughing. “You're messing with me aren't you?”

“Too hard not to.” She declared with a wave of her hand. 

“Well, well look what the cat dragged in.” A third voice entered, emerging from Bruce’s side and looking Selina up and down.

“You have no idea how funny that actually is.” Selina shot back, looking the girl up and down even more viciously.

Quickly she snapped her head to Bruce and began to speak in a much more honeyed voice, “Bruce c’mon me and the rest were gonna go back to my place.”

Selina scoffed at the girl's repulsive excuse to leave, Bruce seemed more agitated as the girl placed her hand on his shoulder. His jaw tightened and he hardened up his whole body, only making Selina smile more.

“Um Silver I would love to.. just-” Bruce tried as he saw her smile fade away with his words, and turn into annoyance as Selina interjected.

“He just asked me to sing and well what’s the point if I’m going to when he’s not here?” Selina answered, batting her eyelashes as she copied Silver’s voice. 

Bruce shrugged his shoulders as Silver’s hand fell, she huffed slightly and walked away. Bruce turned to Selina and they both began to laugh lightly before her face straightened, but not losing the playful smile as she spoke. 

“I should go, y’know singing and all.” Finally, starting to walk away.

Quickly Bruce went with instinct and lightly grabbed her wrist, quickly setting it down and standing up as she stopped and stared at him. “Good luck.” He smiled, with a nod of his head. 

Selina walked away, looking back ever so often to smile as she went backstage. “Yo, you need a singer?” She asked, starling everyone running around. 

What she assumed was the manager came up to her, looking her up and down with an eyebrow raised before questioning, “How did you know?”

“Bruce Wayne told me, I’m a friend.. or whatever.” Selina answered quickly, moving her hand lightly. 

“What you got in mind singing wise?” The tall, bulky man asked. 

“You got someone that can do background music?” She queried, tilting her head. 

“Say we do.” He dared back, squinting his eyes. 

“Well if you do then I can sing whatever the hell you want, but I might have something in mind.” Selina answered, curling her lip as she faked pondered.

The manager just smiled and led her further backstage. He introduced her to the backstage people, told her to tell them the song and they’d cover her. As he walked away she gave them a song, one she was surprised they even knew but pleased nonetheless. 

Selina stepped out onto the stage as her breath caught her throat. There was a full club of people, almost double in the size of Oswald’s. Soon she began to question her decision as she saw Silver’s smug look out of the corner of her eye. Being as stubborn as she was she walked up to the mic and waited for the music to play in the back. Two loud drums banged, then another two as it echoed through the room before an electric guitar entered the rhythm. Selina bobbed her head up and down and closed her eyes as she waited for her cue. 

_I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere. I'm at the bottom of me._

The guitar picked up as she kept her head down for the next line, not caring if people were looking at her.

_Miss androgyny, miss don't care. What I've done to me._

She sung in a more then smug voice, deep as she drawled out certain parts more than others. The music began to soften as she opened her eyes a little and looked around the room. 

_And I don't know where I've been. And I don't know what I'm into. And I don't know what I've done to me._

Before the music got louder it cut short, going into the next line and skipping the chorus as she instructed them to do. The same rhythm as before played. Selina began to gain confidence as she noticed more and more people were looking.

_I'm miss fortune, miss so soon. I'm like a bottle of pain._

She sang in a mocking prissy time, making sure to look in Silver’s direction as she smirked at the white-haired girl’s expression. 

_Miss matter, you had her. Now she's goin' away._

Dragging her body down as she sang in a velvet, hypnotic voice Selina earned a few impressed looks from the crowd. Only making her smirk more as the drums picked up and she sang louder.

_I'm misused, misconstrued. I don't need to be saved. Miss slighted, I mind it. I'm stuck in the rain._

She made small gestures with her hand, let her eyes fall on random people before moving to the next. They all seemed to look taken away by her gravely voice as she ended each verse. 

_And I don't know where I am. And I don't know what I'm into. And I don't know what I've done to me_

The music picked up and this time didn’t stop, it boomed and echoed throughout the club as her voice followed. 

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground. My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down._

Selina felt her foot taping up and down, head moving with the up-beat rhythm as she smiled and tuned to Bruce. 

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind. On miss nothing, miss everything._

She shrugged her shoulders slightly as he smiled back, trying to act nonchalant. She grabbed the mic and twisted it off the stand, draining the next words longer than usual.

_Miss everything.  
And as I watch you disappear into my head. Well, there's a man who's tellin' me I might be dead._

She curled her lip up in fake disgust as she saw Bruce scoff silently at her actions.

_So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind. So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind. On miss nothing, miss everything_

Once the final line went dead she rocked her head forward, then back as the guitar and other instruments filled the silence. 

It was still, then less then a second later clapping set foot into the room like an uninvited guest, leaving Selina grinning ear to ear as she faked bowed and walked off the stage.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Silver must have absently left during Selina’s performance. Bruce could not bring himself to care, to proud of himself and Selina for pulling off a good show. More than good according to the crowd as the clapping finally drowned down.

“Quite a show you pulled off.” Bruce congratulated. 

Selina sauntered up to him, “All thanks to you.” she jeered. 

Bruce lightly laughed. looking around as he noticed Thomas and Roman staring intently as them both. His jaw clenched, too distracted to see Selina follow his gaze as she turned her head unnoticed and spoke.

“Rich assholes...” she rolled her eyes, earning a confused glare from Bruce as she felt her face flare up before she tried to save herself, “Not that you’re an asshole.”

“It’s fine.” Bruce assured, shaking his head as he felt her loosen up with his gesture. 

“Well it’s getting late I should probably go..” Selina began, turning around as a soft touch to her shoulder made her stop.

“It’s barley nightfall.. You can come back to my place if you want?” Bruce tried, automatically regretting his offer by the look on her face. 

“Bring a criminal to Wayne Manor?” Selina poked, crossing her arms up defensively as she watched the boy in front of her stutter uncontrollably. 

“N--no, you're not a criminal?” Bruce tried to lie, but Selina just rolled her eyes and began to walk away, “Wait!” He shouted, “If you're hungry I'm sure Alfred could make us dinner? Or something.” 

He saw her face turn into an odd mixture between anger and amusement. She began to scoff as it slowly developed into a giggle, all Bruce could do was stand there , nervously glancing around as he waited for Selina to pick herself back together and muster up an answer.

“Whatever billionaire boy.” She replied.

Taking it as a yes he grabbed her arm gently and led her though, passing Thomas, Roman and Grace on his way out. He shut out the mummers as they dived through the sea of people, making sure to keep Selina by his side. Once they escaped out into the brittle air he saw her walk away. His face turned into a frown as he began to chase after her.

“Hey, I thought we were going to my place?” Bruce asked, he felt like a needy child and was sure he sounded just like one as he called after her.

“Duh, I’m changing into better clothes.” Selina answered defensively as she escaped his further pestering into the inky streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Miss Nothing, The Pretty Reckless 
> 
> Dress : https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/7c/79/ee7c793b36441a2be6770e84ca0d0b14.jpg
> 
> Note : Next update might be a while, I had all of this written out until now so I have to lowkey start writing again


	10. Chapter 10

“Well when should we be expecting her?” Alfred grilled as Bruce relayed what happened.

“I’m… Not exactly sure?” Bruce offered, shaking his head as he looked back up to his butler. Alfred simply huffed and rolled his eyes like usual, walking out of the study to leave him alone in his thoughts.

She had to come, she said she would, he assured himself, waking up and down the small patch between his desk and window. 

“You look like you're losing your mind.” A second voice said, entering through the window, Bruce looked up to face the girl.

She wore black, blending into the night sky behind her as Selina walked into the room. Giving it a once over she curled her lower lip down, an approving look went throughout her face.

“Cool place.” She uttered, sitting on the couch nearest to her as he stood there unable to speak.

“Uh yea… yea thanks.” The Wayne heir replied sheepishly, sitting across from her.

Selina generously laid herself out onto the more than comfortable couch. She gave him a smirk as she switched her position swiftly. Leaving her facing him, smile growing more as Selina noticed the billionaire gulp nervously before trying to stutter out words she couldn't understand. 

“Got any food? I’m starving.” Selina questioned, shutting Bruce out of his anxious state. 

“There’s cookies in the kitchen I think.” Bruce tried, raising his eyebrows in alertness as her eyes popped up, along with her entire body as the chains against her thighs crashed into each other.

“Great! Lead the way Wayne.” She demanded, crossing her arms as the smirk returned, even more callous than before.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alfred heard them walking before he saw them. As he took in the so called singer Bruce had obsessed himself with he noticed she was nothing more then a common street criminal. She wore thick comb boots, her jeans had holes that were shamelessly torn and sewn back up, her shirt and leather jacket seemed old but still fit. The older man decided to bring none of this up as he saw his ward give him a cautious glance. 

“Miss Kyle I presume.” Alfred said, placing his hands behind him back as he straightened his posture, “Alfred Pennyworth.”

Selina tried hard not to scoff, at least that's what she told herself as she felt her smile grow more and more, “So I’ve heard… Cat” She replied, returning her face back to normal.

“Yes well welcome to Wayne manor.” He replied tightly, excusing himself out of the kitchen before shooting a glare at Bruce. Bloody teenagers, he thought as he walked out and loosened his stance.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wayne manor was no doubt something different. It’s outline was broad and long, stretching out in what looks like around 3-4 levels. It had a grim set to it, dark accents as it carved itself in, forming half a square in a way. Flowers were embedded around the opening, with odd animals made of stone. Before entering Selina did a quick sweep of the place, for a billionaire he sure had crap security. Although she couldn't think of anyone wanting to break into Wayne manor in the first place so in his eyes it more than likely seemed fitting. Rolling her eyes as she entered through the window, it wasn't hard to climb up. Not that the thin fence decorated with vines helped a little. 

As the boy led the way she saw more of the hallways, weird suits of armor randomly placed. Flower pots and vases scattered in no order, just plain decorations to fill the empty spaces. That and large painting that filled the empty walls, weird old ones that looked like they belonged in a museum of sorts. An attempt to make it homey she thought, following Bruce into the kitchen. 

Meeting his butler was short, he exited swiftly not really bothering to ask any questions. Although Selina felt his eyes on her, looking her up and down with a not so judgmental gaze. She couldn't tell if he approved of her or not, not that it mattered anyway. 

“There right here.” Bruce said, snapping Selina out of her haze of musing. 

“Thanks...” She replied, taking a bite as she pushed herself up onto the counter, “Nice place by the way. Ya know the rest of it.”

“Yea it’s quiet without my parents but Alfred is nice company.” Bruce returned, sitting down on a wooden stool by the side of Selina.

She gave nothing but a quiet nod, finishing her cookie and reaching for another. They ate in silence, the soft chewing filling up their tranquility as the fill of cookies slowly descended into nothing. Crumbs were scattered lightly, something Alfred would definitely scold them for but as of now it was just them. Quickly noticing she had nothing else to offer the thief checked the clock. It read 1 in the morning, she hadn't planned staying this long but it seemed time went by far faster than expected. 

“I should probably get going.” Selina announced.

Bruce quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Selina start to hop off the counter.“It’s late, why don’t you stay in a guest room? I’m sure Alfred wouldn't mind fixing it up.” 

Selina tried to leave, she really did. Escape into the murky nights, never to return. Steal some wallets or get a heist fit into the night, fly across buildings.. Anything except staying in Wayne manor. But it seemed Bruce Wayne and his politeness won the day, or night in this case.

“Fine.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce swiftly located Alfred and asked him to make up a room. He left before his butler could add his sarcastic remarks on Selina, he just rolled his eyes at Alfred’s look once he announced she would be staying the night.

By the time he returned into the kitchen Selina was nowhere to be found, his pulse heightened at the thought of her leaving as soon as she was left alone. Remembering where she came in from he quickly rushed into the study room, also running into her looking over his desk. More importantly she was looking at a file, her file. Bruce cursed under his breath as she picked it up and an escaped giggle came from her throat. Tightly, he closed his eyes, standing up even straighter as his fists clenched. 

“God that's a terrible mugshot, I should have smiled...” Selina repealed, setting it down and turning herself around to meet Bruce’s eyes, “They still never caught me for some of the crap I did.. Idiots.” She finished, turning her head slightly to the file before laughing and walking towards him.

“Uh...i..i got it from… Gordon..” Bruce stammered, holding his head up and holding eye contact, hoping she wouldn't see past his lying. 

“You really gotta get better at lying’ B.” Selina replied, laughing more at his responsive face to her nickname. 

“Yes, people have said that before.” resorting to accepting her knowing he had the file for no good reason. She didn't seem to care which was either a good sign or a sign she was going to leave in the middle of the night. He couldn't blame her but all Selina did was shrug her shoulders and asked where her room was, to which he escorted her to and said goodnight.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She twisted and turned all night, falling restless at the creaks his house made. It was an old house she knew, but she wasn't used to it. On the streets she was used to screaming, gunshots, glass breaking, whatever the hell else went loose at night. Struggling to unwrap herself from the king bed sheets she huffed in frustration. Regret set in, regretting she agreed to stay in this castle of a house. Where she couldn't sleep, even more so than usual. 

Finally admitting defeat Selina set her legs on the cold hardwood floor. It was smooth as she made her way out of the room, into the jet black hallways. She could see the hit of glimmer that was set on the suits of armor, the flower pots glistening in the night. She walked aimlessly, taking odd turns, long then short strides. Taking the house in, all its creaks, all it’s settling, all its… _it_. Selina understood how he stayed here all his life, running around the hallways no doubt. Then a strangled scream hit her ears, out of nowhere. Running on instinct she stiffened her body fully, making sure not to make a move as her eyes blew open at the next shrill cry. It sounded like a boy, like Bruce. 

Quickly she ran around the house, letting the cries for help guide her way in a haste. She made sure not to make a nose, not to fall or bump into anything. Sliding across the rugged ground, twisting and turning as the yells got louder and more clear.

Once she opened Bruce’s door she was met with a body thrashing, his hands moving side to side trying to grip at something. His legs were shaking and his face had gone pale, sweat glistening over his hairline as Selina ran up to him. He was having a nightmare, a chilling one at that.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_“Gimme your money!” the voice still rang in young Bruce’s ears. The gunshots going off, blood spilling. Their blood, his parents blood… being somewhere it shouldn't. He grasped them desperately. “Mom! Mom!” he cried, shaking her but finding no luck, “Dad! Dad!” he was met with the same answer. Silence. Silence as the police came, silence as someone wrapped a blanket around him, his parents didn't wake up. They never would. And just like that everything was shattered, his life, his parents, his mom's pearls still sprung out, coating the hard gravel as blood entered it’s place. Twisting and turning, making it’s sickly color in the creases of Gotham. He was a child but even as a child had he lost the two most important people in his life, only as a child had he felt the truest pain. Loneliness. Alone, he was alone. He was alone when Alfred came, an empty hug appeared in his dream, then he's walking away. “Chin up, don’t let them see you cry.” His eyes would be red and puffy for the rest of the night, rest of the week it seemed. Just like that everything was gone.. Leaving nothing but a boy alone, blood spilled on his hands, in a darkened ally._

“Bruce! Bruce! Wake up!” A panicked voice said, shaking him awake.

He shot up, breathing deeply as she looked around, no blood, no ally, no cops. Just his room, his dark room. He turned his head, facing Selina’s worried look as he put a hand over his chest, still breathing, he noted. It was a nightmare, nothing more, he assured himself, leaning into Selina’s arms she used to grasp him. 

“I’m… it.. It was a-”

“Nightmare yea I know.” Selina answered as he breathed heavily, stuttering out whatever came to mind, an explanation, a question? He couldn't quite remember. 

“Did I wake you?” Bruce asked, tilting his head up, releasing himself of Selina’s clasp.

“I was up already, couldn't sleep.” She quickly explained, “You should go back to bed.” She finished, beginning to get up.

“Wait! Don’t go, I'm..I’m sorry if I scared you.” Bruce endeavored, grabbing onto Selina’s hand before letting go. 

Selina cautiously sat back down on the bed, sighing as she answered. “Don’t apologize, I’m sure whatever you were dreaming out was worth screaming over.” 

“It was my parents.” Bruce blankly replied.

“I figured, go to bed ok? It’s late.” She tried, gently brushing his hand before smiling slightly. 

“I’ll probably have another nightmare.” Bruce replied, looking down at their hands before staring back at Selina.

“Then I’ll wake you up again.” She promised.

Bruce felt his heart warm, he greeted her smile before shifting to one side of the bed, letting Selina have as much room as she needed. She took it, lying down as he turned his back, hearing her soft breaths he looked out into the night. Not a second went by that Bruce Wayne missed being on rooftops, being greeted with nothing but stillness. And for a few sweet seconds he could bask in the night sky, let it fill over him before he had to go back down. But now, now was different. Now Sofia Falcone had come and gone, now there was a thief, a singer, in his bed, sleeping soundlessly by his side. Turning round Bruce took her in, her skin as pale as the moon as it washed over her. Then, not a second went by he hadn't thought of her, how she sang, how she dressed, how she talked. Everything was like a puzzle not wanting to be solved, but he felt her inch closer during the night. He felt her warmth greet him as the moon died down. He felt her say ‘Goodnight’ as the sun rose, and he felt most as home then he had in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I wont abandon this I promise, I don't have upload times so just keep a look-out  
> Comments always welcomed and loved!  
> Along with ideas for new posts.


End file.
